Relived: naruverse
by kungfufool4
Summary: self insert OC, harem, uzumakicest, alive kushina, godlike, manwhore, oc. i forgot to mention in the story that the oc will have the gamer menu like in SAO. will have mild crossover elements
1. Chapter 1: set up

LetsSeeIfICanDoThisToo: in case you didn't read the description or summary or whatever its called it was meant to be this way. if you didn't know what op means. it means no challenges at all. that does not mean i won't make the fights fun.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto if i did i'd die a happy man

* * *

My name is Kris Powers (16 yrs. old) and I have a feeling my life is about to change. I am a crappy looking weakling and I am always the victim. My family didn't want me (I'm half Asian, half black) because I was an ugly tiny little weakling of a baby. I was kicked out of the orphanage because I had nothing to contribute. Now I'm homeless and live in the woods.

I go to public school and my life inside of school is a little better. After all the time at school I've finally made a friend, her name is tricky. The problem is I want her to be more than my friend. I have a plan. I'm going to hack the school and use the promethean board to ask her at homecoming to be my girlfriend.

1 day left until Homecoming

Okay I think hacking the school is a little bit over the top. I'll just bribe the do for time with mic. Okay I'll catch yam later.

2Hrs till Homecoming

I've narrowed it down the result possibilities. There are 2 major possibilities and 90 minor ones (the minor ones aren't worth your time.) I'll go ahead and give you the 2 major possibilities:

1\. She'll say yes and we live happily ever after. (I seriously doubt that this will happen)

2\. She says no and I kill myself.

Let's hope she doesn't say no.

After homecoming

That evil, lowdown dirty cunt. She kissed me and then screamed I tried to rape her. The worst part about it is they believed her. You goodbye friends I hoped this could be the story of our life together but she went fucked me over. Now I'm walking "home" bloody and bruised and even uglier than before. Goodbye again. She'll pay for this someday but I won't be the one to see it done. Ha! I won't even see the 12 o'clock.

An hour later

I heard someone crying in the woods. I'll go check it out. I've found where the crying is coming from. Oh no oh no she's about to jump. I got to get there now. She jumped why she jump? How will I get there in time? Dive I'll dive… Now do it now… I caught her.

"Well that was interesting" me

"..." her

"My name is Chris. What's yours?" me

"Alaina." her

"Why did you jump?" me

"To see if you're going to be my master? Her

"Oh and if I refuse?" me

"I did and my species goes extinct." her

"How would you die if I refused to be your master?" me

"My power will distinguish if you don't accept Me." her

"You said your species would go extinct, what exactly are you?" me

"I am the last jinn or genie as your people would call Me." her

"Okay I accept you. Are there any limitations to the amount of wishes that I make or what type they are?" me

"No."

"Is there anyone or anything that can rival or beat your power." me

"Only your wishes master."

This is perfect now I can get back at that lying conniving bitch.

"I wish for you to stop time." me

"Done" her

"Done you know what year it is?" me

"It is 2018 master." her

"The day?" me

"Saturday October 7" her

"Okay, are you caught up on modern culture?" me

"No master would you like me to?" her

"Yes" me

"It's done master." Her

"I wish I knew everything about and you about Me." me

This beautiful creature in front of me was really wronged by this world. She was born in 19000 BC. As usual the world was a war riddled place back then. The reason for war were genies. Everyone wanted to get their hands on one. I really don't think anyone deserved the power the genies could give them. They treated genies like they weren't sentient beings. Then came a tiny genie who would end THE GREAT 1st GENIE WAR.

She was to be sold to the general of the Indian army. When the time came for the general to pay He turned out to be another genie. The filthy, piece of shit excuse for a genie murdered her mother in cold blood and fled in the process mortally wounding her father the king of the genie people. At that moment she screamed. Now to understand why this important you need to know that a jinn's power is first used whenever they witness a horrible tragic moment in life. The more tragic the more powerful the jinn becomes. At the moment she screamed she thought THEY NEED TO PAY! Alaina also had the picture of the poor excuse jinn in the forefront of her mind. It was these key major points that caused the end of the jinn race and all other magical beings in the universe.

After I snapped out of the flashback I rushed to her and pulled her to my arms.

"I wish you never have to experience that pain ever again. I also wish for you to leave me longer than awl week." me

"It done. Thank you master. You have had such a horrible life. This world has really injured us both didn't it" Her

"Yes it did. I have a plan to exact revenge." Me

"I'm in." her

"First I need to ask a question. Can you create a world to my specifications?" me

"Yes." Her

"Okay. I wish I had the all the powers and none of the weaknesses from the Naruto, spider-man and all other superheroes/villains in the marvel universe and dc universe. wish I had unlimited storage of each power including chakra and chi source. I also wish that I was a master at using all of these powers." Me

"Done." her

"I wish to be teleported to the Naruto universe. When we are there i want to be the main character. I wish neither of us have any memories of this world when we are there. I wish Kushina lives in this timeline. I wish she is the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki. I wish she was the daughter of Tsunade Senju. I wish that Minato Namikaze was the grandson of Kaguya Otsutsuki's most powerful child Tajaree Otsutsuki. I wish to have the Eternal mangekyou Sharingan as soon as i am born and the byakugan at the age of 10. I want the tensinegan when i graduate from The Academy. When i graduate i want to be on team 7 with Fem Kakashi, who will be known as Kizashi, Sakura ,who will be the banshee she always was until i dominate her, and Fem Sasuke, who will be called Satsuki. I want the rinnegan when we fight the demon brothers. I want to have super strong irresistible undetectable pheromones that only works on females including goddesses. I wish that all the gods of the naruto verse were female. I wish that all the bijuu were female. I also wish it will be impossible for anyone male or female to dominate me. I also want to be able even the most stubborn person if i so decide. I also want you to plant the idea the knowledge that you are Hinata and you are mine also to hide my skills until i beat the shit out of Mizuki. I want you to get off at the thought of me dominating you. Open the portal." i tell her

"Done" her

"Before we go through you need to take the place of Hinata Hyuuga. I want you to know the instant you are a born in hinata's body that you are born into hinata's body that you live to make any wish have come true. I also wish we can communicate telepathically." Me

"Done" her

"I wish that you had free will as long as it doesn't interfere with my wishes" me

"Done… thank you master" she says tearfully

"I wish that when Minato seals the Kyuubi in me that he seals all the tailed beast including the juubi also. I wish the juubi is a separate being entirely and is also a female. I want all the bijuu to have a base human form. I want have complete mastery of all major and sub elements. I want to have the wolf summons, the Snake summons, the Slug summons, and the toad summons. I also want the summons of all the bijuus clan." i continue.

"Done." she says

"Now on to what i'll look like ill want to have my base hair color naturally be green and after an inch i want it it to start changing color according to each bijuu starting with the one tail. **(AN: Ichibi [1 tail] = brownish, Nibi [2 tails] = dark blue, Sanbi [Three-Tails] = greyish, Yonbi [Four-Tails] = blood red, Gobi [Five-Tails] = white, Rokubi [Six-Tails] = bluish white, Nanabi [Seven-Tails] = greenish grey blend, Hachibi [Eight-Tails] = pale purple, Kyuubi [nine- tails] = reddish orange, juubi [ten tails] = silver)** i want my hair to be shoulder length and super spikey. I want most of my clothes to follow this outline: black leaf headband with a white and black Uzumaki swirl, followed by black ANBU pants and a pair of "kill me" green combat boots. I also want a long black trench coat that says Bijuu master." i tell her

"Done" she says

"Good now let's go through" i order.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around. I see really bright lights… how did i get here. I hear pure chaos outside. I look up into beautiful purple eyes. This must be my mother (1). 'Mine.' I think. I reach my tiny hand up to touch her face but i can't quite reach. I look over and see manly blue eyes. This must be my father(2). I smile and there faces light up. Then i'm snatched out of my mother's hand. "Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash of the Leaf, step away from the jinchuuriki." Said a tall buxom woman… everyone is tall to me. "Ok… calm down." Said my dad. "I am calm." the lady says. Then she tosses me in the air but dad catches me. We hear sizzling it turns out that there are paper bombs on my blanket. Dad flashes me away from the blanket into a big blue room. He lays me in a bead.

[Few moments later]

My dad comes back to get and flashes me to an open field area. "Kushina i'm going to seal the fox into naruto." dad says. "No! You will not seal that fox into my baby boy!" Mom yells at father. "I've had a vision of the future and he is hated because he's born on the same day as the kyuubi attack but the kyuubi herself can give him the power to protect himself." Pops explains to momma. "Okay. But don't split her in half give him all of her so he is at his peak of power." She says.

Dad starts drawing the seal on me and i decide to talk to him. "Dad…" i whisper. He looks around with confusion written on his face. "Dad… down here." I whisper. He looks at me with wonder in his eyes. "I understand why you are doing this. I know you will die but know i am proud to be your son. Thank you for giving me my future wife. I love you father. I'll protect mom with all that i am." i tell him. He looks like he is at peace because of what i said. He goes through with the sealing and i know i have way more power than that of the kyuubi. Dad smiles at me as he crumbles to dust. Mom comes and holds onto me. She is crying so pat her with my tiny hands to calm her. Mom looks at me a smiles.

[3 years later: me age 3]

I wake up to the sound of mom screaming "kris wake up!" i think Today is the day. I'll ask mom to start my training. "I'm awake mom!" I shout running to the restroom and bathe myself. Once i've finished i run down stairs. "Mom will you train me to be a ninja?" I ask excitedly. "I've been expecting you to ask all week of course i will." She says smiling. "YAY. I'm gonna go tell jiji."(1) I shout happily running out of the house. Towards the hokage tower. Ignoring the hateful glares from the villagers. When i get to the tower i run directly to jiji's office. "Jiji guess what! Mom is going to train me to be a ninja." I shout happily bursting through the door. "I'm so happy for you kris. While you're here let's determine your elemental affinity so your mother knows what to train you in." Jiji says. He pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. Seeing me confused he explains that i have to channel chakra into it. I do as he says and the paper floats off of my hand. It splits into 5 pieces and multiple things happen. One piece crumbles to dust while another turns to water. The third burns to ash then melts while the 4th crinkles and shouts out sparks. The last splits into billions of pieces. I look up at jiji and ask "um.. Jiji is that normal?" "no kris this means you are probably the most powerful person in Konoha. I want you to train as hard as you can to protect your precious people cause that is where one finds true strength." Jiji says. "I will i'll make you proud jiji!" I state with determination. "One more thing son, i want you to hide your strength and dont channel chakra to your eyes till after you graduate from the academy because then i'll be able to keep you from being turned to breeding stock by that infernal council." Jiji tells me. "Sure jiji." I say. "i'm going home to train with mom. Later jiji." I shout running from the office and out of the tower. I run right into a shop owner he shouts "LOOK IT'S THE FUCKING DEMON BRAT!" The villagers look towards our direction. They start to form a mob. Upon seeing what they are planning to do turn and run away but i don't run fast enough. They beat mercilessly until i lose consciousness.

I wake up in a giant sewer. There are 10 giant pipes lining the wall with colored energy flowing in one direction. I go towards where the energy is coming from. I walk for what seems like hours until i come to a cage with 10 sets of eyes peering at me.

"So our prisoner has decided to pay us a visit." Says a sets of eyes. "So i take it you are the bijuu. It must suck being in those cages let me change it up for you. Give me a minute." I say closing my eyes. I open them again to see a massive lush forest. At the center of the forest is a giant mansion. "Is this better?" I ask. "Yes." they all say in harmony. "Good im gonna fuck you all and make you all mine when i come of age." I say. They all blush at my words. "Okay… we have all decided to give you a gift." Kyuubi says. "Okay." I answer. "Shika you first." Kyuubi says to the giant raccoon. "Hold on can you all go into your human forms? This is weird." I ask. "Oh right sorry." Says the juubi. "Do you have names?" Iask.

"Jade" says the Juubi

"Kana" says the Kyuubi

"Haley" says the Hachibi

"Nala" says the Nanabi

"Rachel" says the Rokubi

"Gina" says the Gobi

"Yasmine" says the Yombi

"Sarah" says the Sanbi

"Nani" says the Nibi

"Shika" says the ichibi

"Nice names." I say "so you mentioned gifts?"

"Ah yes i'll go first. I'll give you complete control of sand and absolute mastery of all sand jutsu. When you awake you will have a gourd of impenetrable sand that will protect you every time you are attacked. I'll give you the summoning contract of the celestial raccoons." Shika tells me.

"I guess i'm next" says Nani "i'll give you complete control over fire and mastery of all fire jutsu. I will give you gauntlets that enhance all fire and taijutsu attacks. I also give you the celestial cat contract."

"Me next! Me next!" shouted Sarah. "I give you complete control of water and complete mastery of all water jutsu. You will also get full mastery of ice release.

I will also give you complete mastery of yin release. Your water control will be even better than your second hokage. I'll give you the ability of to breath under water indefinitely. I'll also give you a sword that puts the 7 swords of mist to shame. Furthermore anyone who tries to use it without you express permission will lose use of their arms. You will Finally i give you the celestial turtle contracts."

"My turn" Yasmine says "I'll give you complete control of earth and complete mastery of all earth jutsu. I also give complete mastery of all particle release and lava release jutsu. I also give godlike strength. I'll condense your muscles every time you get stronger so you don't have to sacrifice speed for power. You'll also get the celestial monkey summons."

"It's my turn already?" Gina asks "You already have the elements i use so i can't give you those but what i can give you is the complete mastery of boil release. I will also give you godlike speed. When you awaken you will have have a spear that will grow as you do. It will always be double your. The blade will always be a quarter of the spear. You and anyone who you allow will be the only ones to ever be able wield it. There will always be at least You'll get celestial horse contract."

"I'll give you mastery of the bubble jutsu of all my jinchuuriki." Rachel tells me

"I'll give you full mastery of wind and the ability to fly. You'll get the celestial beetle contract." Says Nala.

"i am about to give you perfect impenetrable skin. I'll give you the ability to see an attack before it happens. As customary you'll get the celestial ox contract along with the celestial octopus contract." Haley tells me.

"I'll give you the ability to control people's emotions as well as complete mastery of wind jutsu. You'll also have complete control of the wind. You'll also have a hoodie that enhances your wind attacks. Like the others you'll also get the celestial fox contract." Kana says.

"Finally i give you the ability to always be happy. You will always have the best clothes. You will always be clean clothes and all no matter how messy the battle or how intense the training. With the exception of sex cause the best sex is sweaty sex. You will also have complete control of lighting and full mastery of lighting jutsu. I'll also you'll also be able intertwining your iron into your sand making it conductive of lighting." jade tells me. They gather around and touch my head. Then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**Forgive me**

* * *

 _ **I apologize. I became what i hate the most and because of that i apologize. i hate people who don't finish their stories especially when they have something good. i apologize. i set a horrible first impression. i wont make any promises but ill be starting a new story soon**_

* * *

 **I will return to this but not until i'm a better author.**


End file.
